The present invention relates to a connector, particularly an improvement for a case body of a connector to simplify its assembly.
Generally, the conventional connector comprises, as shown in FIG. 1, an upper case body 11, a lower case body 12, a plug 13 and two fixing plates 14A, 14B. About a dozen cords 151 have to be soldered to their respective connection pins 131 on the plug 13 and then held against a pull on cord 15 in their appropriate position by screws 141 prior to assembly of the connector. For assembly of the connector, the plug 13 has to be positioned on a slot 16 at the front ends of the upper and lower case bodies 11 and 12, and then it is fixed therein with the fixing plate 14 with a plurality of screws 18 and nuts 19 which, in turn, also firmly connect the upper and lower case bodies together.
The conventional connector 10 requires the use of fixing plate 14 and screws 141 to position and relieve strain on cable 15. Assembly of the connector is thus inconvenient. Furthermore, a screw drive is also required to screw the screws 18 and nuts 19 for assembling of the upper and lower case bodies.